wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alluvial
A L L U V I A L A paranoid, empathetic mudwing apothecary. used be a healer, but people kept bringing the ill to her way too late for her to save so her place was associated with death as "the place people go to die" and no one wanted to bring a sick person to the place they would die, so they didn't bring the sick to alluvial until there was nothing left to try and the cycle repeats again. paranoid, because she could never save them and she was really depressed no one trusted her. decided to become an apothecary because no one trusted her to heal and she was good with medicines anyways. her sibs were torn apart by the battle, they were all headstrong people (she used to be until she learned to concede) and kept arguing amongst them. they didn't have strong emotional bonds and struggled against what their bigwings wanted them to do. eventually, their bigwings ran away. alluvial ran away too that night and ran to possibility. learned medicine from mayfly. :「 appearance 」 Alluvial is of average height, but years of trying to be invisible hunches her form. Her shoulders naturally raise, as if trying to shield herself. MudWings have bulky figures and broad scales, Alluvial is no exception. Her build is chubby, more childlike pudge than muscle. Alluvial may be a grown dragon, but her youth as still not completely left her. Her figure is rounded, not sharp and angular like that of a grown dragon, but like filled in. Her scales are pale beige, tan the color of sun-darkened skin. The color is flat, without its former warmth and joy. Exhaustion, sleep deprivation and days without seeing sun joined forces to pale her scales, her scales’ former rich saturation wiped away like paint, smeared and diluted with water. Alluvial’s secondary scales are dark, a rich, chocolate brown. This brown still remembers its former glory, a warm, syrupy color that resembled dark chocolate. Flatter, now, not undertoned with the vivid reds and lively greens, just brown now. Her horns and scales are a darker beige than her main scales. Not brown, not quite, but almost. The color of grain in fields and dehydrated dirt. Pale brown, dark tan. Alluvial’s eyes usually fall to the ground, observing her feet and the cobbled stone roads. That’s why most people don’t notice her most peculiar feature- her faded, off-green eyes. Not as brown as olive, perhaps, but more muddled than spring green. Her eyes distract from the darker scales underneath. She doesn’t get enough sleep, nightmares plaguing her whenever she closes her eyes. Her mind functions fine on less than four hours of sleep, but her eyes don’t. She frequently blinks, a nervous gesture and a side effect of insomnia. :「 personality 」 Alluvial is terrified of the past that creeps up on her. Too many people have died before her, whether it was on the battlefield or on a table as she tried to save them. She fears death, fears the irreversable. Alluvial sees death and despair where there is none, she sees it in the shadows cast by joy. Paranoid and always pessimistic, Alluvial cowers under what's happened already, afraid it will happen again. Alluvial is typically soft-spoken, timid and shy. She's scared to speak up, afraid her opinion will be taken seriously and they will fail on her orders. Extremely indecisive, Alluvial grew up not needing to contribute to a decision. She never had to. Her siblings would argue amongst themselves until they tired themselves out or came to a majority ruling. She would sit and hide under her small wings until their throats were hoarse and they stopped yelling. :「 abilities 」 text :「 history 」 text :「 trivia 」 *left-handed *she actually contemplated going to the sky kingdom for a while after leaving *may have PTSD *hates the SandWings for dragging everyone else into their filthy war *best friends are her pigeons that she’s training *alluvial means a deposit of sediment left by flowing streams in a river valley or delta, typically producing fertile soil. *alluvial exists around the time of the second arc *i am currently blasting lorde while writing this and this fact is not related to alluvial’s character but lorde’s music is very inspiring Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)